<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wayne Manor aka Superhero Daycare by writer_of_tomorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060909">Wayne Manor aka Superhero Daycare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_of_tomorrow/pseuds/writer_of_tomorrow'>writer_of_tomorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(other than Batman of course), Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BAMF Donna Troy, Diana &amp; Dinah &amp; Alfred have a book club, Dick can't keep secrets, Not Canon Compliant, Tired Parent Bruce Wayne, no beta we die like robins, the adults don't know each other's secret identities, the girls (and Alfred) run the world, the justice league doesn't exist, the kids do, the teen titans do though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_of_tomorrow/pseuds/writer_of_tomorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League was never created, but they still have their kids. These heroes have no idea who each other are (other than Batman, obviously), so when their kids meet in their secret identities, they don’t think anything of it. In between playdates, they become friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennywoth &amp; Wally West, Barry Allen &amp; Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen &amp; Wally West, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Dinah Lance &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Garth &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Roy Harper &amp; Donna Troy &amp; Wally West, Wally West &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bats screeched above, the noise echoing around the near silent cave. The only other noise came from the typing of a keyboard.</p>
<p>Then a door banged open and footsteps slumped down the steps before a body dropped into the chair beside Bruce. The boy moaned pathetically, Bruce ignored him though as he tracked where Mr. Freeze was hiding.</p>
<p>When he realized Bruce wasn’t paying attention to him, Dick instead moved and flopped onto Bruce’s lap. He groaned loudly, flinging his arms wide dramatically.</p>
<p>Bruce, now unable to type, looked down at him and sighed. “What’s wrong, Dick?”</p>
<p>“I’m boor-red!” Dick moaned.</p>
<p>Bruce pinched his nose, “Why don’t you go hang out with Barbara?”</p>
<p>“She’s out of town with her dad,” Dick told him.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice, “Then, why not hang out with some of your other friends?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have any other friends.”</p>
<p>“What about the other kids at your school?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>“They all hate me,” Dick pouted.</p>
<p>Bruce’s face softened, “I’m sure that’s not true, chum.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is,” Dick argued. “They all call me a charity case.”</p>
<p>“Dickie…”</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes widened, “I know it’s not true, but they think it is.”</p>
<p>Bruce closed his eyes, he took a deep breath. “Mr. Freeze is hiding out in another city, would you like to come with me?”</p>
<p>Dick grinned, his eyes brightening, “Yeah!”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Okay, go get ready then.”</p>
<p>Dick hopped up and began making his way to his costume case.</p>
<p>“No, we’re first going as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson,” Bruce told him.</p>
<p>Dick nodded, “Alright!”</p>
<p>Bruce sighed, he was already starting to regret letting Dick come with him.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>When Bruce walked into his hotel room after dropping Mr. Freeze off at the police station, he was ready to collapse in exhaustion.</p>
<p>Before he could do just that, Dick came skipping up to him with a wide grin on his face, “Bruce! Bruce! Guess what!”</p>
<p>His irritation at the boy stopping him from resting melted away, leaving a small smile on his face, “What?”</p>
<p>“I made a friend at the park today!” Dick exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Bruce chuckled. “Who?”</p>
<p>Dick bounced in his spot, “His name’s Wally and he’s really fun! We have a lot in common too!”</p>
<p>Brue just froze though, “Dick… Please tell me his last name’s not West.”</p>
<p>Dick’s grin widened even more, if possible, “Yeah! How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Dick,” Bruce’s voice turned stern. “I forbid you from being friends with West, he’s the Flash’s nephew. Flash is annoying, I hate him.”</p>
<p>“But, Bruce, he’s my best friend!” Dick exclaimed.</p>
<p>Bruce crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the boy, “I thought Babs was your best friend?”</p>
<p>Dick froze for a second, but he quickly shook it off, shouting, “I can have two best friends!”</p>
<p>“Dick, no,” Bruce demanded.</p>
<p>The boy frowned, “He’s great though! He likes comics and Star Trek and science, he’s awesome!”</p>
<p>Bruce glared down at him, “Dick, I told you no, that means no.”</p>
<p>A cough came from the door and Bruce turned to see Alfred narrowing his eyes at him, “Excuse me, Master Bruce. I’d like a word.”</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>“Master Bruce, our guests have arrived.”</p>
<p>Bruce turned to the two new occupants in his office, flashing his ‘Brucie’ smile as he stood. He walked over and stuck his hand out, “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Allen.”</p>
<p>“You too,” the blond man grinned. “And please, it’s Barry.”</p>
<p>“Then call me Bruce,” he told him before turning to the small redhead beside him. “I assume this is the Wally I’ve heard so much about?”</p>
<p>Barry smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair affectionately, “Yeah, this is my nephew.”</p>
<p>“Hi!” Wally exclaimed happily.</p>
<p>Bruce crouched down, “Hey, Wally, nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too, Mr. Wayne!” Wally grinned.</p>
<p>“How about we go get Dick now? He’s been waiting all day for you to arrive.” Bruce told him.</p>
<p>Barry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry about being so late…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Bruce shook it off, not showing his previous annoyance at their tardiness.</p>
<p>They walked out of his study to see Dick sliding down the stairs rail, doing a flip at the last moment to land, “Wally!”</p>
<p>Bruce frowned, “Dick! How many times do I have to tell you not to slide on the rails?!”</p>
<p>Dick smirked up at him, “Probably about as many times as I have to tell you that I’m an acrobat and know how to land.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, it’s still dangerous,” Bruce scoldings went unheard as Wally and Dick barreled into each other for a hug.</p>
<p>Barry laughed, quietly speaking so the boys wouldn’t hear, “Wally’s the same way, not a single shred of self preservation in that boy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sometimes it seems like Dick has a death wish,” Bruce agreed.</p>
<p>“Wanna come check out the arcade?” Dick asked.</p>
<p>Wally’s eyes widened, “You have an arcade?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Dick exclaimed excitedly. “It’s so cool, but Bruce rarely lets me use it, Alfred said we can though and he’s the one who’s really in charge.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Wally agreed before they raced off towards the arcade.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Months pass, playdates kept getting more frequent. Life seemed to be going good for them, which always means a storm is brewing outside.</p>
<p>This time, quite literally.</p>
<p>An accident happened in Central City, lightning strikes. It hits the West’s garage where Wally had conveniently been.</p>
<p>The bright eyed little redhead Bruce met only a few months ago, was in the hospital. He’d only just turned ten the week before and Bruce saw the two boys running around excitedly in Barry’s backyard during his birthday party, yet now he was in a coma where he might never get the chance to celebrate another.</p>
<p>Dick visited every day, Bruce couldn’t bear the thought of telling him there was a possibility he wouldn’t wake up. Everyday they went, Barry was sitting there in the stiff hospital chair beside him.</p>
<p>It only took Bruce one look into the blonde man’s eyes to see he was breaking inside. Still, Bruce never saw him cry and never saw his work as the Flash drop. A newfound respect for the speedster began.</p>
<p>Even friendship started too as they talked during the visits when, one day, after sending Dick off with Alfred to look for something in the gift shop for the boy, Bruce walked in.</p>
<p>Barry was holding one of Wally’s hands and had his face resting on top.</p>
<p>“Wally, please wake up, please. I miss you, kid. I never told you this enough, but I love you and I’m proud of you. You’re a little genius, you know, but why, oh why, did you have to use it to copy me,” Barry whispered into the hand.</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Bruce at that moment, the lightning striking the garage wasn’t as random as the strike that had struck Barry. Wally must have figured out about how it gave him his powers and replicated it.</p>
<p>Bruce took a deep breathe and steeled himself, he may not be a fan of emotions, but he knew Barry was. He walked up to him and set a hand on Barry’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Barry finally looked up at him, only just noticing he was in the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Bruce gazed into his eyes and tried to convey how much he meant his words as he spoke, “It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>Then, Bruce suddenly got an arm full of a speedster and for the first time since Barry heard of Wally being in a coma, he sobbed. It was right into Bruce’s chest and neither mentioned the fact that he was probably drenching his shirt as Bruce hesitantly wraps his arms around him.</p>
<p>After that, things were different, Barry seemed to have deemed Bruce one of his new best friends and Bruce decided that Barry’s presence was tolerable enough.</p>
<p>More time passed, Bruce paid for the hospital stay, glad Barry knew better than to argue. He sent for the best doctors around the world, brushing off any thanks he was given from Barry and Iris.</p>
<p>Three months ticked by, when there is a sudden spike of consciousness in the boy.</p>
<p>Within an hour, the hospital room was filled. Barry, Iris, and another man that Bruce annoyingly recognized as Hal Jordan the Green Lantern. Dick, Bruce, and Alfred were across from the three on the opposite side of the bed. Yet, Mary and Rudolph West were strangely not in sight.</p>
<p>Dick held Wally’s hand tightly, biting his lip in anxiousness.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity to them all, two emerald green eyes blinked open.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Not too long after Wally woke up, a yellow clad speedster joined the Flash on the streets and a bad feeling crept in on Bruce.</p>
<p>It’d only been a day since the first announcement of the newly dubbed ‘Kid Flash’ when Wally came over a play date.</p>
<p>The redhead walked in with a wide grin and what he thought was a whispered, “I’ve got a surprise for you!” to Dick. Bruce decided not to mention to the boy the fact that it was pretty much a stage whisper that everyone in the room heard.</p>
<p>If Barry had been there and not called away for ‘work,’ he probably would have told him something about keeping a secret identity. Yet, sadly, he wasn’t.</p>
<p>So, Wally and Dick ran upstairs to play. Not even a full minute since they left, Dick’s squeal echoed around the manor, “I know!”</p>
<p>With all of that happening, Bruce really should’ve lost his ‘World’s Greatest Detective’ title for not realizing what was going on sooner.</p>
<p>He’d just been sitting at the batcomputer, cowl down and typing up notes on the latest villain fight when a few giggles came from behind him.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed, choosing to ignore whatever Dick was doing now, but then a small gasp was heard and a voice that was very clearly not Dick, spoke in the same loud ‘whisper’ as earlier, “That’s so cool!”</p>
<p>Bruce turned to the two with a scowl, “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
<p>A small, “Eep!” and a flash of lighting, Wally was hiding behind Dick as the bird gave him a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“He-ey, Bruce,” Dick greeted.</p>
<p>He unleashed the full force of the batglare on the boys, “Why have you brought someone else into the cave?”</p>
<p>Dick eyes widened and a grin grew on his face, “He’s Kid Flash! I’m Robin! How are we supposed to have team-ups if he doesn’t know?!”</p>
<p>Bruce rubbed his temples, “Dick, you’re grounded, no patrol for the rest of the week.”</p>
<p>He pouted, “But, Bruce…”</p>
<p>“No buts,” Bruce told him sternly before looking toward where Wally’s head was peeking out from behind Dick. “Now you, under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about this, if you do, I will know and will turn your life into a living hell.”</p>
<p>Wally nodded quickly, his head turning to a blur as he did so. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good, now, Wally, go home. Dick, go back to sleep, tomorrows a school day.”</p>
<p>Both boys nod and simultaneously say, “Yes, sir!”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and turned back to the batcomputer. Ignoring the two and Wally’s giggle of, “Wow, never thought Batman would be such a dad.”</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>After that, things are going surprisingly well. Wally hasn’t told Barry or anyone else their identities and, luckily, it didn’t seem Dick did that either.</p>
<p>The only problem was the sudden appearance of another hero in Gotham at night. Reports kept coming in of civilians noticing streaks of lightning in the streets.</p>
<p>Bruce immediately knew what was going on and decided he had to do something about it. So, he sent a message to Lucas Fox and a few nights later he dropped down in an alley.</p>
<p>In front of him were two knocked out muggers and two young costumed boys.</p>
<p>One look at Wally’s bright costume, the exceeding amount yellow making it even more noticeable than the walking traffic light that was Robin.</p>
<p>He glowered at the two kids as he tossed Kid Flash a metal case, “Use this from now on and press the emblem twice whenever you’re in Gotham.”</p>
<p>Without another word, he shot his grappling hook on the building next to them and was off.</p>
<p>At least now Wally had more protection, a food supply for his fast metabolism, and stealth tech so he wouldn’t be signaling all villains to him.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>When Alfred told Bruce that he had to go to a gala, Bruce knew it was going to be horrible. Then he found out it was going to be in Star City and Bruce realized it would end in disaster.</p>
<p>Of course, Alfred wouldn’t let him get out of it so Bruce did what he always did: made a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plan A (As in ‘Alfred Approved’):</p>
<p>Avoidance. No matter what Oliver said or how annoying he was, ignore him and keep his distance. He really didn’t need another ‘Fiasco of 2010’, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plan B (As in ‘Bruce Preferred’):</p>
<p>If worse comes to worse, sick Dick on him. The kid can either use his puppy dog eyes and wrap the man around his little finger or prank him to hell and back, Bruce didn’t care. No matter what, Oliver was a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day of the gala came all too soon for Bruce and he was stuck with Oliver telling everyone who would listen, stories of their time going to the same private school. He tried to ignore him, he really did, but then there was a call of, “Oh, Brucie-boi!”</p>
<p>Before the man could say anything else, Bruce began searching for Dick, hoping to find the boy quickly before an argument could start.</p>
<p>He was too late and Oliver walked over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Haven’t seen you in awhile, Brucie. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been avoiding me.”</p>
<p>Bruce shook his sorrowfully, “Too bad you don’t.”</p>
<p>Oliver put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, “Brucie-”</p>
<p>Luckily, that was the moment Bruce caught sight of Dick laughing with another boy at the snack table. He smirked, “Sorry, Ollie, but I really should go check on Dick.”</p>
<p>Oliver frowned, obviously irritated that he was about to lose the chance to annoy Bruce. Then his eyes lit up, “Oh, yeah, I’ve been meaning to come meet this ward of yours for awhile now.”</p>
<p>Bruce fought back a sigh, him coming along would just make Dick’s job of scaring him off go faster. He walked as fast as he could without drawing attention.</p>
<p>He was only a few steps away when Dick noticed him. The boy’s eyes went wide with delight as he grinned at him, “Bruce!”</p>
<p>The other boy, a redhead of course, turned at the moment, striking Bruce with an overwhelming feeling of terror.</p>
<p>“This is Roy, he’s my new friend!” Dick told him excitedly.</p>
<p>Bruce scowled and if he had looked to the side he would’ve seen Oliver doing the exact same, “Dick, can we talk privately for a second?”</p>
<p>Oliver looked to Roy, “You too.”</p>
<p>Both groups took a few steps away and in a surprising amount of synchronization for two people who utterly hate each other exclaim, “You can not be friends with him!”</p>
<p>The boys were about to argue when a cough came from behind the two men.</p>
<p>There stood Alfred Pennyworth, posture the picture of politeness, but Bruce could see the anger in his eyes. Beside him was Dinah Lance, not even hiding her irritation as she looked the two over with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>Oliver and Bruce gulped, sharing a look that can be translated into a single word, <em>Shit!</em></p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>When it came time to set up a play date for the two boys, Bruce and Oliver came to an agreement, shockingly. They would let it proceed, but immediately put a stop to any further ones.</p>
<p>This plan of course was ruined as soon as Dinah walked in with Oliver and Roy. She took one look at Dick and Roy’s joyful faces as they played and dashed all of their hopes of avoiding each other.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Soon after Roy began coming over, he met Wally. The three were a nightmare together and Bruce very quickly got fed up with their pranks. He’s oh so grateful that Barbara and Roy didn’t get along or together they would have burned down the manor already.</p>
<p>While Roy coming over still annoyed the living hell out of him, Bruce would admit he wasn’t as bad as Oliver. That train of thought had quickly gone down the garbage disposal though as he heard the boys talking when he was walking past Dick’s bedroom in an attempt to get away from where Barry and Oliver were talking.</p>
<p>“So… You’re Speedy, right?” Dick’s voice questioned, obviously grinning at the boy.</p>
<p>“What?!” Roy’s asked in shock. “No I’m not!”</p>
<p>Bruce sighed, he knew it’d be pointless to try to put an end to the conversation now. He was going to have to threaten Roy later and he definitely needed to talk to Dick about the concept of a secret identity, but for now he’d just go grab a book and hide away in the batcave.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>There was yet another gala that Bruce had to go to.</p>
<p>Thankfully, this one was in Metropolis and there was no chance of Oliver showing up.</p>
<p>(Batman may have hacked into the Green Arrow’s base and put in a tip on one of the archer’s criminal’s currently being in Tokyo.)</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Bruce had allowed Dick to bring Wally along to keep him company, hopefully that means he wouldn’t befriend any other kids of people he hated. Bruce couldn’t help the shiver of the thought of Dick having play dates with someone related to Lex Luthor, or worse, <em>Clark Kent</em>.</p>
<p>He was making his way around the room, chatting with some of the other guests to keep up appearances. Then, there was a sudden pull on the back of his suit.</p>
<p>Bruce turned around to see Dick standing there hand in hand with a girl about his age, she had dark hair and blue eyes, both grinning. If Bruce didn’t know any better, he’d say the two look like they could be related.</p>
<p>Before he could think too much on this, he noticed the absence of Wally. With a quick sweep of his eyes, he saw the speedster was over at the snack bar eating everything available.</p>
<p>Dick bounced in place, “Bruce, this is my new friend Donna!”</p>
<p>Bruce gulped, he really hoped she wasn’t related to any annoying heroes like the others. He didn’t have the chance to say anything along those lines before Wally ran up to them, “Dick! C’mon, you have to check this out! There’s a chocolate fountain!”</p>
<p>The boys rushed off, Dick calling over his shoulder, “I’ll be right back, Dee!”</p>
<p>Now alone with the girl, her smile dropped. Her face morphed into a threatening glare, on most kids it would’ve looked more like a kicked puppy, but somehow her’s was actually close to batglare level.</p>
<p>“Dick is now my brother, if you ever do anything to hurt him, I will make you wish you were never born,” Donna told him.</p>
<p>Bruce stared wide eyed, very few people on earth have ever had the courage to threaten him, much less a child.</p>
<p>He wasn’t entirely sure what to say, but then Dick ran back up to them and the words suddenly came to him.</p>
<p>He turned and looked Dick straight in the eyes, “I approve of this one.”</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes widen, his jaw dropping to the ground in shock. The surprise quickly vanished back into a grin as he turned to Donna in excitement, “This is awesome! You’re the first of my friends that Bruce has approved of! Well, other than Babs that is…”</p>
<p>Donna just smiled at him, letting Dick ramble. That reinforced the belief that she’d be a good friend to Dick.</p>
<p>“So, where are your parents? I’d like to talk to them about planning a play date for you two,” Bruce asked Donna.</p>
<p>The two looked up at him, twin smiles on their faces, that made Bruce question whether he needed to recheck Dick’s past to see if there was some secret family member out there.</p>
<p>“I’m actually here with my sister, Diana,” Donna told him.</p>
<p>Dick grinned, nodding excitedly, “She’s really awesome, Bruce! Like, as cool as Superman!”</p>
<p>Bruce raised an eyebrow, that was probably the highest praise Dick could ever give with his hero worship for the man.</p>
<p>“Well, lead the way,” Bruce told them.</p>
<p>Dick grabbed his hand and pulled both him and Donna through the room until he found her.</p>
<p>She had dark hair and blue eyes too and taller than Bruce himself. That’s not what really stuck out to Bruce though, that would have to be the fact that Donna’s sister was Wonder Woman.</p>
<p>While he did not hold hate for her like he did the heroes, he still had a hard time believing the fact that all of Dick’s friends, other than Barbara, were related in some way to a superhero.</p>
<p>He smiled politely, shaking her hand and introducing himself. Phone numbers exchanged and they both seemed to be happy with their child’s new friendships.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Donna became a frequent visitor of the manor quickly after her first meeting with Dick, everyone welcomed her immediately.</p>
<p>Dick seemed to have dubbed her as a sister just as fast as he was dubbed her brother. Alfred had loved both her and Diana’s polite and kind personalities, telling them they were welcome anytime. Bruce enjoyed Dick finally having someone who could rein him and the other boys in, plus it was a nice change that her guardian was not always on the verge of giving him a migraine.</p>
<p>She’s been over many times already, getting along with Wally and Roy almost as fast as she did Dick.</p>
<p>So, Bruce wasn’t particularly surprised that the boys would be revealing their identities to her as well.</p>
<p>What was surprising was the fact that they didn’t even wait for him to get out of the room to do so.</p>
<p>Luckily, Barry had already walked off with Oliver and Dinah, Diana, and Alfred had also gone off to supposedly talk about a book they’ve all read. (Though it sounded much more like they were talking about gossip to Bruce.)</p>
<p>Bruce had been in plain sight, grabbing a book from one of the shelves in the living room when they started.</p>
<p>Dick, Wally, and Roy all sat on the couch, staring at Donna who sat in the armchair.</p>
<p>The boys all were grinning as Dick said, “You’re Wonder Girl.”</p>
<p>Donna nodded, her identity wasn’t too much of a secret considering the fact a quick google search would reveal it. Her brows furrowed, “So…”</p>
<p>The boys smirk, sharing a look with each other.</p>
<p>“I’m Robin, Wally’s Kid Flash, Roy’s Speedy,” Dick told her.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened, “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Bruce is Batman, Barry’s Flash, Oliver’s Green Arrow, and Dinah’s Black Canary,” he explained. “Barry, Oliver, and Dinah don’t know about Bruce’s or each other's identities, you can’t tell Diana about this.”</p>
<p>Donna grinned, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Bruce just sighed and quickly made his way out.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>As much as Bruce hated to admit it, part of the play dates wasn’t just the kids hanging out, but the adults too.</p>
<p>That’s why he was sitting in the living room with Barry, Oliver, Dinah, and Diana. The room was filled with chatter as Oliver was telling Barry a story, though Dinah kept interrupting to correct (read: embarrass) Oliver and Diana was telling Bruce about Themyscira.</p>
<p>There was a sudden break in conversation and Diana took advantage of this, “A friend of mine has their own ward that I think would probably be a nice fit with the children. I would like to invite him over if that’s alright, but I think it would be best to warn you, Garth has a few… special needs.”</p>
<p>Bruce shrugged, if it’s a friend of Diana’s he might actually like them, “That’s fine.”</p>
<p>The other three all shared their own agreements.</p>
<p>“Good, I’ll tell Arthur next time we talk,” Diana told them, making it obvious she wouldn’t have accepted no for an answer. “You do have a swimming pool, don’t you, Bruce?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s in the back of the manor,” Bruce answered.</p>
<p>She nodded, “Garth will need to use it every few hours.”</p>
<p>Realization dawned on Bruce as he figured out who exactly Arthur and Garth were. The others didn’t seem to get this as their faces showed their confusion.</p>
<p>Barry blinked, “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Garth is an atlantean, he needs to go in water every few hours to survive,” Diana explained.</p>
<p>Bruce nodded, “Tell me whenever you find out when they’re free to come over.”</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>A month later, Garth and Arthur finally were able to come by.</p>
<p>All the other kids were there, anxiously awaiting the boy who might be joining their group of friends and maybe even their group of young heroes since Dick already shared the information that the boy was Aqualad.</p>
<p>Alfred guides a tall, muscled, blonde man walks inside alongside a short boy with dark hair, grayish skin and purple eyes.</p>
<p>The boy, presumably Garth, hid slightly behind the man, Arthur.</p>
<p>Bruce stood and held out his hand to the man, “Hello, I’m Bruce.”</p>
<p>“Arthur,” he responded, slapping his hand into Bruce’s and tightly shaking it. He then gestures down to the boy, “and this is Garth.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you both,” Bruce told him. He turned to wear the others. “The blonde with the stupid goatee is Oliver, the one beside him is Barry, you already know Diana, so the other beauty is Dinah.”</p>
<p>Then he smiled down at where the kids were huddled together, “And I think the kids can introduce themselves.”</p>
<p>Donna gave him a polite smile, “Hi, I’m Donna and these are my idiot servants.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Wally exclaimed. “We’re not idiots! Or at least I’m not, not so sure about Roy…”</p>
<p>Roy hit him on the back of the head. “I’m not an idiot either, we are pretty much her servants though,” Roy admitted. “I don’t know how it happened, but somehow we just are.”</p>
<p>“I’m not her servant!” Dick declared cheerily. Donna sent him a look and he quickly backtracked, “Okay, I still do whatever she says, but I’m her brother not her servant.”</p>
<p>Garth laughed a little at their antics, “I’m Garth, well, I guess you already knew that…”</p>
<p>She turned back to Garth, sticking her hand out towards him, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Garth said, placing his thin hand in hers.</p>
<p>The other boys quickly gathered around the two.</p>
<p>“I’m Dick!”</p>
<p>“Wally!”</p>
<p>“I’m Roy.”</p>
<p>They all bombarded Garth with questions, “What’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p>“What kind of pizza toppings do you like?”</p>
<p>“Do you like video games?”</p>
<p>“What’s Atlantis like?”</p>
<p>Bruce was a bit surprised how well the kids were getting along with a boy as shy as Garth seemed, he was glad though. Diana would probably have kicked their asses if otherwise.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>It took a few months before the kids decided to bring Garth into the fold, Bruce assumed it was because they wanted to break him out of his shell a bit first. No matter, Bruce had already accepted that there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>So, when they were all brought over to the manor because their families had some kind of work emergency.</p>
<p>Diana and Arthur both had to go help out as Wonder Woman and Aquaman somewhere. Barry said he got called into the CCPD, but considering the fact that the Flash showed up on the news not long after he left that was probably a lie. Oliver and Dinah just wanted to have a date night and Bruce had no room to judge if they thought fighting criminals would be a fun ending to the night.</p>
<p>That made it really simple for the children to talk about their identities without worrying that they’d be heard by someone who shouldn’t know. So, all of the kids were gathered in the living room talking.</p>
<p>Donna smirked at her friends and got straight to the point, “Alright, you’re Aqualad.”</p>
<p>Garth nodded, biting his lip, “Yeah…”</p>
<p>“I’m Wonder Girl,” she told him.</p>
<p>“I know, Donna,” Garth replied, confused.</p>
<p>She laughed, “Dick is Robin, Wally is Kid Flash, and Roy is Speedy.”</p>
<p>Garth’s eyes widened in surprise, then he grinned, clapping excitedly, “We should make a team!”</p>
<p>Wally cheered, “Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying!”</p>
<p>Roy elbowed the speedster, “That’d be cool and all, but we can’t let our mentors find out the rest of our identities.”</p>
<p>“Then we’d just have to stage some kind of meeting,” Dick said, catching the other’s attention. “Pretend to meet for the first time fighting some villain. Go home and tell them that ‘Wow! It was so cool to meet other heroes my age! Gee, I really hope we team up again!’”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Roy hummed. “That just might work.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Wally exclaimed. “But now we gotta get down to some serious business: what will our team name be?”</p>
<p>Dick laughed, “I don’t think you really know what ‘serious’ means.”</p>
<p>Wally punched his shoulder, “C’mon, the team name is the most important part! Having the perfect name will set us for the future.”</p>
<p>“How about the Titans?” Donna suggested. “Like the Greek rulers.”</p>
<p>“The Teen Titans,” Garth advised.</p>
<p>Roy chuckled, knocking shoulders with the atlanteans, “We’re not even teens yet, dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Roy…” Donna glared at him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he apologized before correcting himself. “We’re not even teens yet, idiot.”</p>
<p>Donna nodded her acceptance.</p>
<p>The other three ignore the exchange, still caught up in the excitement of creating a team.</p>
<p>“We would make a pretty good team,” Dick said.</p>
<p>Wally smirked, “And Dick’s done okay as a leader with me and Roy, you know, so far.”</p>
<p>Bruce groaned, slumping out of the room. He’d have to go workout some details to make sure their identities stay secret and the kids stay safe through it all.</p>
<p>Even if that meant paying for a tree house to be built in the backyard to be the ‘base’ for their team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Donna the Queen of Pranks (and the Titans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tribute to Donna's badassery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diana?” Donna tugged on her sister’s shirt.</p><p>The older amazon turned to her, “Yes?”</p><p>Donna glanced back toward where the boys were arguing about what sounded like whether or not the Gotham or Central City rogues were more fun to hang out with. She rolled her eyes at their antics before turning back to her sister.</p><p>“Can I join your book club?”</p><p>Diana smiled, nodding, “Of course, we should probably head to the library soon though so they don’t start without us.”</p><p>Donna grinned, “Really?!”</p><p>“Certainly, little sister. I see no reason why not,” Diana told her.</p><p>Suddenly, Donna slammed into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her in a hug, “Thank you, Diana!”</p><p>“It is nothing, now come along,” Diana laughed as Donna let her go.</p><p>Donna nodded excitedly, “Yeah! Let’s go!”</p><p>She grabbed Diana’s hand and began pulling her upstairs. They were nearly halfway up when a sudden shout came from the living room.</p><p>“One! Two! Three! Four! I declare a prank war!”</p><p>Donna breathed in sharply.</p><p>She turned to her sister, biting her lip, “Diana…”</p><p>Diana just chuckled, “Go on, someone needs to show those boys whose boss.”</p><p>That was all it took before Donna was racing back down the stairs.</p><p>“I call Donna on my team!” Wally’s voice called out.</p><p>“Then, I get both Garth <em>and</em> Roy!” Dick rebutted.</p><p>Donna smirked as she stood beside the speedster, “You boys are going down!”</p><p>__________</p><p>“Why do I feel like I’m kneeling to you?” Wally questioned as he crouched down on one knee, holding his hands out for her to step on.</p><p>Donna laughed, carefully stepping up higher, “Because you know that’s what you should be doing.”</p><p>Wally pouts, but nods his agreement, “You know, a lot of times it seems like you’re our leader instead of Dick.”</p><p>“I can’t agree,” Donna chuckled, adjusting the bucket of slime atop the door. “I’m more so the queen and you boys are my subjects. Dick’s just my general, leading us in fights.”</p><p>He blinked, “Were you planning it to be like this all along?”</p><p>“Of course, on Themyscira, General Antiope trained me in military strategy,” Donna told him, stepping down.</p><p>“Now I’m not so sure if I should stop kneeling,” Wally joked.</p><p>Donna chuckled, “You can do that later, right now we have more pranking to do.”</p><p>__________</p><p>“Wally!” Donna exclaimed. “What do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>Said speedster stood beside the kitchen counter, mouth dripping with drool at the sight of the delicious treats. “Cookies…”</p><p>Donna slapped his hand before he could grab one, “No!”</p><p>He pouted, “But cookies!”</p><p>“This is a prank war, do you really think the others would limit themselves against doing something to the food?”</p><p>Wally crossed his arms, “It’s cookies, no one would dare mess with cookies.”</p><p>__________</p><p>“Why?!” Wally cried. “Why would anyone do such a thing?!”</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes, “I told you so.”</p><p>“The cookies! They messed with cookies!” He sobbed into his hands, “That’s just wrong!”</p><p>“That just means we’re going to hit them back twice as hard,” Donna told him.</p><p>“What could be worse than this torture they’ve put me through?!” Wally exclaimed.</p><p>She smirked, “Trust me, I can think of something.”</p><p>He pouted, “My stomach still hurts!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Donna sighed. “Go to Alfred, he probably has some medicine to help.”</p><p>__________</p><p>The night sky was dark in Gotham, making it near impossible to see the two kids hidden behind an air conditioner unit.</p><p>The only break in the darkness were flashing lights from the city below and the bright bat signal that adorned the sky.</p><p>Then, a round of giggles escaped the two kids as a sudden as a hot pink disaster landed on the opposite side of the roof.</p><p>A set of matching pink masked faces turned to them glaring. “You’ll pay for this!”</p><p>Donna smirked, pressing a button on a small remote she held, “No, I don’t think we will.”</p><p>A loud snap sound from up above and glitter rained down on the two pink covered boys.</p><p>“This is for the cookies!” Wally shouted, scowling at them.</p><p>“I’m going to get you, West!” Roy yelled back as he and Dick began running toward them.</p><p>“Crap…” Wally muttered.</p><p>Donna turned to him, “Get us out of here.”</p><p>He nodded quickly before scooping her up and running at top speed away from the two armed and angry boys.</p><p>__________</p><p>“Donnnaaa…” Wally moaned, pathetically scratching his arms. “Make it stop!”</p><p>“Believe me, if I could, I would,” she scowled as she viciously scratched her shoulder. “What we can do is get revenge!”</p><p>Wally smirked and stood up tall, shaking his fist in the air, “Vengeance! Ouch!”</p><p>He suddenly began violently scratching his back.</p><p>Donna laughed, “You know that only works for bats.”</p><p>“Meanie,” Wally pouted. His expression quickly shifted to a gleeful grin, “So what do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Do you know where some more glitter is?”</p><p>__________</p><p>They both tiptoed down the stairs as quiet as they could be, though that’s not saying much considering one of them is a speedster.</p><p>“Why do we have to be down here?” Wally whispered. “This place is creepy!”</p><p>“You wanna beat the boys, don’t you?” Donna questioned.</p><p>Wally’s brows furrowed, “You do remember I’m a boy too, right?”</p><p>Donna shook her head amusedly, “Not today, today you’re an honorary girl.”</p><p>“Oh…” He bit his lip in thought, “I’m surprisingly okay with that.”</p><p>She shrugged, “Probably because girls are better.”</p><p>“True,” Wally agreed.</p><p>She stepped off the stairs, immediately turning to where one of the cars was parked. Donna began walking around it, looking it over, “Alright, now shush, we don’t want the boys over hearing.”</p><p>Wally nodded and sped over to the door of the vehicle. He ran around the whole car, trying to open each door. His brows furrowed as he found they were all locked, “How are we supposed to get in?”</p><p>A laugh came over from beside the batcomputer where Donna held up an object for him to see, “Maybe try the keys?”</p><p>“Huh,” Wally mumbled. “She’s a genius…”</p><p>Donna clicked unlock and beeps went off sounding strangely like, “Na na na…”</p><p>Wally quickly slid inside, moving his hand across the dashboard until he spotted the car’s fan.</p><p>With a smirk, Donna made her way to the doorway and passed him a container of glitter. He immediately began pouring it in. Halfway through it, he turned to her, “Think this is enough?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Nah, dump it all in. We have another thing for Oliver’s car.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, “Don’t get me wrong, I love pranks and all, but are you sure this isn’t too extreme?”</p><p>Donna chuckled, shrugging, “All’s fair in love and prank war.”</p><p>__________</p><p>The five of them all sat slumped on the couch, not daring to look up at the man in front of them.</p><p>Alfred glared down at them all, “I’m very disappointed in you all.”</p><p>“We’re very sorry and we promise not to do it again,” they all chorused together, having been in similar situations before.</p><p>The British not-really-a-butler shook his head, “You are all kids and as such I have let you all get away with a lot, young masters. But you all went too far today, Mr. Queen got in a car accident because of you all. What do you have to say for yourselves?”</p><p>Their expressions dropped further, a wave of guilt sweeping through them.</p><p>Donna ducked her head, staring down at her hands, “I’m sorry, it had been an accident. We didn’t mean for that to happen.”</p><p>Alfred nodded, “I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that it did.”</p><p>Finally, she looked back up at him, “We’ll do anything we can to make up for it.”</p><p>“Of that you can be sure,” Alfred agreed. “I think you can start by cleaning up the mess you all made in the cave and the rest of the manor.”</p><p>Groans filled the room at his words.</p><p>__________</p><p>Donna wiped the sweat off her forehead, fanning herself in an effort to cool down. She was exhausted, she really had no idea how Alfred did this kind of thing daily.</p><p>The boys were in similar states of fatigue, Garth was so soaked in sweat it looked like he had gone for a dip in the pool upstairs. Wally even looked ready to pass out, though that didn’t stop his pouting at being not allowed to work at super speed.</p><p>Thankfully for all of them, Alfred stepped in with a tray of cookies and milk, “I think that will be enough for today.”</p><p>“Yes!” Wally cheered before finally allowing himself to drop to the ground in a puddle.</p><p>The others laughed, well, most of them. Garth was too busy running up the stairs to jump in the swimming pool to join in.</p><p>Donna let loose a few chuckles of her own as she quickly grabbed one of the glasses and downed it all in one go. “Thanks, Alfred.”</p><p>“Your welcome, my dear,” he told her as he walked closer to the boys so they could reach the tray more easily.</p><p>Seeing the others grab some of the cookies, pushed Wally up to grab some himself.</p><p>Once they ate all of them, Alfred walked back upstairs. The five Titans were slower as they moved to follow, still exhausted from the work they’d been doing.</p><p>They trudged to the staircase, Donna being used to hold the others up as they did.</p><p>Roy quickly rushed up and just as Wally was about to follow. The speedster lifted up his shirt to wipe away some of his sweat and as he did Dick and Donna saw something that seemed to shatter their entire worlds.</p><p>Right in front of them they could clearly see bruises littering Wally’s body.</p><p>What really scared them was the fact that they both knew he couldn’t have gotten it on patrol.</p><p>The Flash was away helping a Green Lantern with catching some kind of space criminal and Wally wasn’t allowed to join. That’s the reason why his father had dropped him off today, not even staying to chat with the rest of the adults.</p><p>There was one other thing that terrified them even more, this wasn’t the first time they saw these kinds of bruises on him, but he’d always excused it as being from patrol.</p><p>Donna and Dick shared a knowing glance.</p><p>__________</p><p>“Titans, we have a new mission.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may have a tiny crush on Donna (anyone who says you can't have a crush on a fictional character is an idiot).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Actually, it's Allen now."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry about the long wait, I only just noticed how long it was since I updated. I really wanted to get this out fast, so this is the rough draft I did a few months ago. Sorry if it's not that great.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Wally stepped into the manor, he was dragged up the stairs and thrown onto Dick’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed shut behind them and Roy stood in front of it, arms crossed, blocking anyone from leaving. Garth sat in an armchair off to the side, fidgeting with his hands. Dick sat backwards in his desk chair, a worried look clear on his face. Donna stood before him, staring him straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally coughed into his hand nervously, “Uh… What’s up, guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled sadly at him and sat beside him on the bed, “Wally, we’re worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worried?” His brows furrowed, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve seen the bruises, Walls,” Dick told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, but quickly steeled himself, shrugging, “Yeah, you know how patrol is, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy raised an eyebrow, “But are they really from patrol?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, “Where else would they be from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth’s voice was soft and calm, “Sometimes people aren’t treated right by the people that should be taking care of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Wally nodded, trying to keep his voice even. “What does that have to do with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder, he barely could withhold a wince when she touched a bruise there. “Wally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we won’t judge you, right?” Roy asked. “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling filled Wally’s chest, but he forced it down. He couldn’t let it show, that would be as good as admitting they were right. He shrugged, “Okay… that still doesn’t explain what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally… please, look who you’re talking to,” Dick pleaded. “We’re your friends, we care about you, we want you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes suddenly felt wet, he wanted nothing more than to tell them the truth. He turned his head so they wouldn’t see, “Thanks, but you have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy stepped away from the door, crouching down in front of him, “Remember when Oliver was ignoring me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally nodded, still not looking at him, “Yeah, he forgot to drive you to school most days and forgot to stock the fridge before he went out of town for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Roy agreed, “and what did you guys do when you found out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out, “I sped us all to Star City we let him know what it felt like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what would you do if you found out someone was hurting one of us?” Roy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face turned to a scowl against his permission, “Make sure they never see the light of day again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy chuckled lightly, “Yeah and we’d do the same if someone hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stiffened, realizing where he was going with this. “Okay, good thing no one is then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth shifted, “Wally, we know you’re being hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why would you think that?” Wally gave a weak laugh, hoping they wouldn’t see right through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed, “We’re heroes, we’ve all helped kids from abusive homes before. We know the signs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what that has to do with me,” Wally responded stiffly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick’s face morphed into a small, sad smile, “I’m being trained by the world’s greatest detective, Donna’s a genius, and we have access to the batcomputer. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, let us help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally, it’s okay,” Donna tells him calmly. “You can tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, his resolve crumbled. He slumped forward, “They don’t mean anything by it, I just don’t listen. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be strict sometimes because they care about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth shook his head, “Wally, it’s not right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, “They have to do it, I deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one deserves that,” Roy tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Wally argued. “I’m a freak and I cause too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally?” Dick asked, getting up to walk over to him. “The same could be said about all of us, do we deserve it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Wally exclaimed, eyes snapping up to him. “Of course not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you?” Dick questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times, “I-I… they told me I do, I know I do. Otherwise, why would they do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick looked at him sadly, sitting down on the side Donna wasn’t. “Because they’re horrible people, Walls. They’re assholes and had no right to do what they did to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, looking at Dick with tear filled eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dick nodded, “and we won’t let them hurt you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he lunged into Dick, wrapping his arms around him. Probably soaking Dick’s shirt as he cried, but he didn’t mind as he felt Dick and the others come join the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room had turned somber and they were all sitting in silence, unsure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Donna spoke up, “You need to tell Barry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes widened and he shook his head at near super speed, “No no no… I can’t tell him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best way to keep you safe, Wally,” Roy told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t understand!” he exclaimed. “Who knows how he’d react??!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves you, he’ll help,” Garth tells him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally looks down, “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes snap over to Dick, who looks perfectly calm other than his worry filled gaze. “Why what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he understand? Wally…” Dick looks him straight in the eyes, “Why don’t you want to tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducks his head, “He’d panic, he’d blame himself, but it’s not his fault, it’s my own. He’d put them in jail, but they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know if I want that to happen, they were just doing what they thought was best for me. Barry wouldn’t understand that. Yes, he would stop them from hurting me again, but he’d be taking away my parents. I’m not sure I want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded, “But we also don’t want you to get hurt anymore, we want you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Wally told him. “I’m just afraid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afraid of what?” Donna asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, speaking so quietly the others had to strain their ears just to hear, “What if he agrees with them? What if he knows I deserve what they do? What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop them?” His voice breaks and his eyes fill with tears, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What if he doesn’t care?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick reaches out to take one of his hands into his own, then uses his other to lift Wally’s chin to force him to look in his eyes. “Wally, he does. Trust me, I was there when you were in a coma. Everyday, he was in your hospital room, holding your hand, talking to you, worrying about you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He cares, Wally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Wally asked, wide eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded, giving him a tiny smile, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy chuckled off to their side, “If he didn’t, why would he be spending so much time with a brat like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth shoved Roy a bit, “Be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence returned, a calm, comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh broke through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally looked up, gazing around at them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will tell him, just… give me some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day turned to night and Oliver called Roy down to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy opened the door, but before he left he turned back, “I get you don’t want to tell Barry yet, but you can’t go back to them. It’s not safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s brows furrowed, “But where else could I stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d offer to let you stay with me in Atlantis, but…” Garth trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Wally nodded. “I get it, I don’t really want to drown either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same for Themyscira, they’re not big fans of boys,” Donna told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could stay here,” Dick offered. “One word to Alfred and he’d let you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally bit his lip, “I still have school tomorrow though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a speedster,” Roy reminded. “You can just run back to Central in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Wally agreed. “I guess that’ll work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred had woken Wally up early the next day to make sure he got to school on time. For some reason, the British butler didn’t realize that task was pointless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Wally got up and ready for school when Alfred called. He ate breakfast and then was rushed off by Alfred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad all of his efforts were for naught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, he probably would’ve been if he didn’t make a stop first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his friends would be against this idea, but as he walked up the steps to the house, that was the last thing he was worried about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally took a deep breath, carefully grabbing the doorknob and opening it as quietly as possible. As he stepped inside, he saw a sight he did not expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of seeing his father passed out in his armchair, beer cans in a pile on the ground beside him, he was wide awake and backed into a corner as four angry kids stood in front of him threateningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, he thought they would wait at least a day before coming to threaten his parents. He gave a sigh and went back outside, turning in some late homework wouldn't be the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been an entire month since the Titans confronted him and he’d been staying at Wayne manor since. Alfred had even set up a room just for him, it was right next to Dick’s too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet night, a nice change from his father yelling or stomping up the stairs to his room. Wally tried to keep his drooping eyes open, aware of what dreams would await him, but the silence was too soothing and he soon found himself falling asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tiny, red headed child stepped carefully down the stairs, sniffling quietly. He padded into the kitchen, rubbing his fists against his red eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In there stood a woman with matching red hair, her head leaned toward the window as she smoked a cigarette.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy tugged on her dress, “Mommy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She huffed her cigarette again before turning toward him, “What do you want, brat?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a nightmare,” he told her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She rolled her eyes, “So? What do you want me to do about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lifted his arms ups, squeezing his hands together, “Hug?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh,” she groaned annoyedly. “Aren’t you too old for this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lip wobbled, making her sigh. “You gonna cry now too?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wiped at his eyes, mumbling, “S-s-sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another huff of smoke, then she reached down and picked him up, not caring as the cigarette grazed him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t help but wince though, “Owie… that hurt, mama…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She raised an eyebrow, laughing. She moved the hand with the cigarette back toward the open skin of his arm, “This?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded as tears began streaking down his cheeks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what you get for bothering me when I’m busy,” she snarled as she sat him back down on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sniffled again, “Sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She just turned her back to him, ignoring him as she brought her cigarette back to her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mary! Bring me a beer!” a man’s voice yelled from the living room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She gave another huff of smoke, not turning around to tell the boy, “Go bring him a beer.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded and silently opened the fridge to grab a beer. He then shuffled into the living room to do as she said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stepped over to a dirty brown armchair and held out the can, “Here, daddy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man in the chair took it without a word and returned his attention to the sports game playing on the TV.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy didn’t either, just sniffled as he turned away. The man noticed this, hand reaching out and grabbing his arm tightly. His father’s eyes narrowed, “Are you crying, boy?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gulped, ducking his head to hide his tears, “N-no, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hand tightened around his arm, making the boy wince, “Don’t lie to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“S-Sorry,” he whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you really?” the man growled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He nodded quickly, “Yes, sir!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn’t seem to appease him, his grip tightening so that would surely bruise, “Why were you crying?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He gulped, “I-I had a nightmare…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re supposed to be a man,” his father snarled. “Men don’t cry. You are a man, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir,” he nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man turned back to the game, popping the can open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He shuffled in his spot, not sure whether or not he should just go back up to bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’re you still doing down here, boy?” his father demanded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh!” he jolted. “I’m sorry! I’ll go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned to leave, but then his father commanded, “No, you should know by now not to stand around being useless.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He began shaking like a leaf, stuttering, “I-I kn-ow, n-no n-need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you’re stuttering?” the man growled. “You scared?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He bit his lip, unsure what answer would be best. Eventually, he decided on honesty, “Yes, sir.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fist raised sluggishly, but he knew that it was best not to avoid the attack. He was struck in the cheek and knocked on to the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Punches and kicks followed as he curled helplessly on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Please, dad… I’m sorry! I’m sooo sorry… Please, stop...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes snapped open, instantly awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself up, shivering. He was half tempted to just pull the blankets up over his head and hide from the world, but he knew that he’d wind up trapped in another nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, he forced himself out of bed and through the hall. He took careful steps, making sure to avoid any spots that might cause unwanted creaks. Once he got to the bottom, he silently walked to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see someone already there, making tea. “How are you tonight, Master Wallace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Alfred hummed, unbelieving. “Would you like some tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Wally told him as he slid into one of the stools in front of the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Alfred expertly turned off the stove right before the tea pot whistled. Two teacups were poured and soon a warm cup was in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a single sip seemed to warm his entire body, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome, young sir,” Alfred said as he sat on one of the other stools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat silently as they drank their tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred took one last drink of his before getting up and bringing his cup back to the sink. He turned the water on and as he washed the dish he spoke, “For years now, everyone that has ever stayed in this manor has been prone to night terrors. There would be no judgement towards you for being included in that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally stared down into his tea, “Even you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, then Alfred answered, “Yes, even me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your’s about?” Wally asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many things,” Alfred told him. “Memories of war, fears for my boys upstairs, the deaths of friends and family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally winced, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, Master Wallace,” Alfred carefully began drying the dish with a hand towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “What do you do to deal with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remind myself that it’s not real, or at least isn’t anymore,” Alfred tells him. “If it’s still bothering me, I find ways to express it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally sighed, “You mean the classic, ‘it’s best to to talk about it.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred shook his head, “No, while that is preferred, I mean letting out your emotions. My preferences of choice happen to be cooking and theater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally nodded, “That sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome to join me during your stay,” Alfred informed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he looked Alfred straight in the eye. “No thanks, I think I’ll be taking a more classical approach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alfred’s lip quirked up slightly, “Very good, Master Wallace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiled up at him, “Thanks, Alfred, for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No matter, young sir,” Alfred told him as he walked to the door out. He dipped his head slightly, “Now it’s getting late, I fear I must bid you farewell. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned up at the old butler, “G’night, Alfred.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally was back up in his room, sitting on his bed and staring at the device in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strengthened his resolve before finally clicking the contact on his phone. The call was immediately picked up and a worry-filled voice answered, “Wally?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped, “...Uncle B?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omigosh!” Barry exclaimed quickly, “I’vebeensoworried! You’vebeeninGothamforamonth! Areyouokay?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally chuckled quietly, only understanding him because of his superspeed, “Yeah, I’m okay now, but there’s something I need to talk to you about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” his uncle instantly agreed. “What do you wanna talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Wally began, “can you pick me up tomorrow? I’d kinda like to talk about it in person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want I can come now?” Barry asked anxiously, his voice made it obvious to Wally that with one word his uncle would be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s not what he wanted though, he’d prefer to have a night to himself to compose himself and what he’d say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head before remembering that Barry couldn’t see him. “No, tomorrow’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Barry asked him worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Wally replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if you change your mind,” Barry told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally smiled, “Okay, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, kid,” Barry assured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, it’s pretty late,” Wally commented. “I probably should be going to bed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small laugh came from the other side, “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but, Wally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, please remember I love you,” Barry told him. “No matter what’s been going on, you can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm feeling spread through Wally’s chest and he found himself grinning, “It may have taken me a little while, but I know that now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now get some sleep,” Barry said sternly. “It sounds like you really need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I think I will,” Wally confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have a good night, kid,” his uncle told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile grew, “You too, Uncle Barry. Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call was ended and Wally laid back in bed. He let sleep take him, for once bringing a welcome dream that his parents didn’t ruin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morning came quickly the next day to find all the Titans gathered around Wally on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted, still anxious about telling his uncle just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick sat a hand on his shoulder, looking at him concernedly, “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to tell him yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steeled himself, “No, I’m ready. I trust Barry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donna smiled, “It’s going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barry loves you, he’ll keep you safe,” Garth told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy nudged him with his shoulder, “Just make sure you still come hang with all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!” Wally exclaimed indiginalty. “I wouldn’t even be telling him now if it weren’t for you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Alfred walked in, a small smile on his usually straight face, “Master Wallace, your uncle has arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and stood. Immediately, he was knocked back down with a body slamming into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally looked down in surprise, “Garth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you, Wally,” the atlantean whispered into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, patting his friend’s back gently, “Thanks, I love you guys too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Garth nodded and stepped back, sniffling slightly, “Tell us if you need anything this time, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will,” Wally grinned. “Now, I think it’s time I go see Barry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone else gave him some more goodbye hugs and demands of him to call them immediately once he finished telling Barry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-so then Dick offered for me to stay with him and I accepted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally’s eyes hadn’t moved from the ground once since he began his speech, otherwise he might have seen his uncle’s hands reaching out to him and pulling him into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Wally,” Barry whispered into the boy’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally blinked, “What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve noticed, I should’ve stopped him,” Barry told him as tears began slipping out of his eyes. “I’m so sorry I hadn’t gotten you out sooner, but I won’t let them hurt you ever again and…” Barry gulped, “If you want, you can stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Wally asked in shock. “You’d do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, kiddo, I love you,” Barry smiled down at the boy in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally gripped him tight, clenching his hands in Barry’s shirt. “Thank you, Uncle Barry. I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally silently slipped down the stairs late that night, still trembling from his most recent nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just about to head into the kitchen when he heard a voice coming from ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bruce, this really means a lot,” Barry’s voice spoke. “I love this kid, he’s practically a son to me, I’d do anything to keep him safe. I can’t stand the thought of him ever going back there.” A sob broke though, “It just hurts so much to think that anyone could ever hurt such a loving and amazing kid. What makes it even worse is, I trusted them, I thought of them like family yet they could do something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded along with something Bruce said, “I usually wouldn’t ask something like this of you, but I know your lawyers are probably better than any I could get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sad smile made its way onto his face, “Yeah, I know, who doesn’t love him? It still means a lot that you’d help. I want to get this over with as fast as possible before they can try anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bruce,” Barry repeated. “See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry sat his phone down and took a deep breath, before turning toward Wally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed, not expecting Barry to have noticed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wally? What’re you doing up?” Barry asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuffled his feet, “I, uh, had to go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry’s already downcast look turned worse as he beckoned him over, “If you had a nightmare, you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes at those words and he desperately tried to brush them away, but Barry had already pulled him into a hug before he could. “Shh… hey, it’s alright, Wally… you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally shook his head, breaking out of the hug slightly, “No! It’s not that!” He gulped looking away for a second, “It’s just… mom and dad always got mad when I had nightmares…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry wiped a stray tear off his face, “Hey, it’s okay to have nightmares, Wally. You know, I even have some from time to time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Barry agreed. “Nightmares are normal, especially in your circumstance. I’ll never be mad if you have any.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally jumped back into the hug, “Thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry smiled, “So, do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally took a deep breath before nodding, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>__________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bell jingled from the bottom of their treehouse as Alfred called up, “The cookies are done and waiting in the kitchen, young masters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As one, they all raced towards their individual firemen’s poles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally began running as soon as they got down, smirking at the others still behind him, “Last one there’s a rotten egg!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy took off after him, “You’re so on, West!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s Allen now,” Wally corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time froze, no one spoke as they all stared at him in surprise. The grins on their faces communicated just what they wanted to say though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wally didn’t spare one glance back as he took this as a chance to get a head start.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the long wait. I just noticed I hadn't updated in awhile, so I decided to finally do it, but all I had was this rough draft I did a few months ago. So sorry if it's not that great.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is from Bruce's perspective, but most of the others won't be. I just felt he showed what was going on the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>